


Minding the Wolf

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Full Moon, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Werewolf Pansy, Werewolves, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Before her, Pansy had been forced to lock herself inside and pine for the full moon. With Ginny, she could go out, secure in the knowledge Ginny would watch over her and keep her from revealing herself to anyone. Or if she couldn’t go out, would at least stay with her so she wasn’t alone.





	Minding the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019 Day 6 for the prompt 'The Moon'.

Ginny kept her eyes closed as promised when the full moon rose and Pansy changed. She didn’t understand why Pansy insisted on it, but it was better than being kept away entirely. Pained groans turned into whimpers and whines, and then a wet nose bumped her hand.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, bright purple eyes framed with dark fur stared up at her. With a smile, she ruffled the fur between Pansy’s ears. She got her hand slobbered on in return.

“Yuck,” she muttered, dodging her tongue to try and scratch her behind the ears. “We talked about you slobbering on me!”

With a low growl, Pansy jumped up, placing her front legs over Ginny’s shoulders. Ginny staggered under the weight and closed her eyes to growl herself as Pansy licked all over her face.

“You don’t do much to convince me you’re not just a big puppy on the full moon,” she muttered as she pushed Pansy off her.

The improved wolfsbane may render her docile, but it did not take away the other behavioural aspects of being a werewolf.

With a disgruntled whine, Pansy sat on her feet, looking up at her with her ears back.

“You manipulative little...”

Ginny leaned down and rubbed her face against Pansy’s head until her ears pricked up again and she panted happily.

“Congratulations, I smell like you now,” Ginny muttered. “Ready to go outside?”

Pansy stood on her hind legs suddenly and towered over her.

Even knowing the potion blocked all violent instincts and impulses, Ginny’s heart skipped a beat and then thudded faster. Pansy padded over to the door, still upright. When she scratched at the door, Ginny shook herself and joined her. Pansy may look like a big hulking beast of fur and claws and teeth, but she really was more like a big puppy on the potion.

Instead of opening the door, Ginny reached up and grabbed Pansy behind the ears to drag her down to eye level. Bright purple eyes bored into her with a beyond-animal intelligence that contradicted the rest of her behaviour.

Ginny sometimes wished Pansy’s eyes were always purple and not just when the potion was in her system. It was such a striking shade.

“If I let you out, you have to stay in the backyard, understood?” she said seriously.

The last thing she needed was a mad chase through the woods behind their house to make sure Pansy didn’t scare any wandering muggles. One day, maybe, with enough planning and care, Pansy could run through the woods like she yearned to, but not yet.

Pansy huffed loudly, sending a gust of hot air over her face. She followed this with a whine and ears pressed flat against her head.

“I know, I know,” Ginny murmured, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against the soft fur of Pansy’s head. “I hate keeping you locked up inside too, but I can’t risk you running off and scaring someone into hurting you, alright?”

It was probably a good thing Pansy never remembered clearly what happened while she was transformed on the potion. It was more like a blur, a side effect of the potion that hadn’t been fixed yet. Ginny knew she’d be so embarrassed by her animal behaviour she would probably refuse to see her at all simply because she had witnessed it.

“Backyard only,” she repeated, hoping the words got through the animal haze and reached the human awareness underneath.

There was a loud thumping against the floor and Ginny grinned. If it wouldn’t put Pansy in a huff she would tease her about that tomorrow. She loved when she got that tail wagging.

“Alright,” she said, letting her go and reaching for the door handle.

The thumping on the floor grew faster and Ginny was grinning by the time she opened the back door. For a moment, Pansy froze, then turned her face towards Ginny, ears pricked forward, barely breathing.

Ginny smiled. Big bad wolf indeed. “Go on then.”

Pansy was out the door so fast she scratched the floor.

“Stay inside the yard,” Ginny called out as she stepped out behind her.

Pansy loped around the yard, stopping and sniffing everything before looking up at the moon.

A howl split the air and Ginny shivered. The moon was so bright she didn’t bother taking out her wand, she could see Pansy clearly in the moonlight. She was a black blur that rushed around the garden only to stop and howl and then repeat the pattern again.

Ginny sat on the back step and watched her.

It was difficult to imagine a time when this had frightened her, when she’d nearly let it spoil them because of an ingrained fear that was hard to fight. Now, she found the full moons almost enjoyable. Before her, Pansy had been forced to lock herself inside and pine for the full moon. With Ginny, she could go out, secure in the knowledge Ginny would watch over her and keep her from revealing herself to anyone. Or if she couldn’t go out, would at least stay with her so she wasn’t alone. They had spent many a full moon in the sitting room, Pansy a heavy and warm weight draped over her lap as she read a book, one hand idly scratching behind her ears.

In the back left corner of the garden, there was a pile of leaves Ginny had raked that morning. With a sense of dread, she watched Pansy approach it. In a big flurry of leaves, all her work was spoiled. Pansy rolled in them and sent them flying with her tail swishing this way and that.

Ginny couldn’t help but chuckle from the sight. Pansy was blessed with thick fur after her transformation, it helped cover some of the more mangled parts of her body until she looked more like a wolf than something partly human. She really looked like a giant dog playing in the leaves.

Still, Ginny couldn’t wait to tell her to rake them up when she was recovered from the change one or two days from now. Pansy was sure to make an amusing expression when she learned she’d rolled around in a pile of leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely envisioning a more wolfish werewolf than Lupin appeared in the movies, but lets pretend that there is variation among werewolves, perhaps dependent on who bit them and some kind of inherent resistance to it, so that some slide more towards wolf than human, while others appear more human than wolf, shall we? More fun that way =)


End file.
